


Breath and Shadow

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Retrospective, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle pretends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [dollhouse100](http://community.livejournal.com/dollhouse100/) comm, using the prompt Smell. Spoilers for "The Left Hand" and "Meet Jane Doe".

With mid-morning light streaming though the windows and cup of tea in hand, Adelle could almost delude herself into thinking nothing changed. Any moment, Langton would stride off the elevator to give her the morning report, all business accept where Echo was concerned, his tone softening when speaking of her. Judith would usher another client through the doors and she would offer them their fantasy made flesh. Topher would call solely to whine about how could he _possibly_ do his job when the kitchen was out of waffles but not not to worry, Kilo's imprint was still on schedule because he sent Ivy out to get him breakfast.

Adelle took a deep breath, the heavy arid stink of stale cigar smoke made her stomach turn and spoiled her illusion. She sipped her tea to wash the taste from the back of her tongue; in a few moments she would need another splash of brandy if she was to suffer Harding fumbling through the affairs of her house.

  
In this moment, she would stare upon the city and hold her breath as long as she could.


End file.
